Too Shy
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: "Kita hanya pisah jalan, bukannya pisah dunia. Kita ini hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok ini." one-sided Nakajima Kento/Takahata Misaki. Songfic, Too Shy by HSJ


**Chiko: "NikuChiko are baaack~!"**

**Niku: "Berisik -_-"**

**Chiko: "Sesudah kemaren ngebikin crack dengan Taiyo/Yabu, kali ini kita niat ngebangkitin pairing yang dulu sempet populer."**

**Niku: "Yup, Kento/Misaki!"**

**Chiko: "Dan karena kita bingung mau bikin dengan tema apa, akhirnya kita teleponan lamaaaaaa banget dan mutusin buat ngambil dari true story kita masing-masing. Kita sebutin satu lagu yang menurut kita ngegambarin kehidupan kita, dan akhirnya pilihan kita jatoh ke Too Shy."**

**Niku: "Dan ceritanya sendiri, campuran dari true story yang kita alamin. Yah, dominan Chiko sih."**

**Chiko: "Abisnya Niku-nee ga punya true love story sih! Waktu ditanyain juga, jawabnya cuman 'oh, suka dari dulu, nembak, terus ga jelas sampe sekarang gimana. Titik'. Monoton banget ga sih?"**

**Niku: "Ga usah protes lu -_-"**

**Chiko: "Yah, sudahlah.. Dan sedikit peringatan, ini dibuat dengan ****alur mundur****—berhubung kita lagi nyoba sesuatu yang belum pernah kita cobain sebelumnya~~"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya pastinya!**

**Too Shy punyanya HSJ**

**.**

**Ai to yobenaide**

**Yume to shiranaide**

**Kimi wo mitsumeteta**

**Zutto, zutto, zutto, itsudemo**

.

_Kalau sekarang, apa masih sempat?_

_Kalau sekarang, apa tidak terlambat?_

_Kalau sekarang, apa aku—apa aku akan bisa?_

Aku melirik tanganmu yang terletak tak jauh di samping tanganku. _Aku ingin mencoba menggenggamnya. Sekali saja..._

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"T-tentu saja!" aku mengangguk kuat-kuat, menarik kembali tanganku. _Pada akhirnya, aku tidak punya keberanian_..

"Kau tidak berubah," kau tertawa.

"K-kau juga."

"Ah," kau melihat jam tanganmu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini."

Kepalaku terangkat lagi. _Jangan, jangan pergi dulu. Kita bahkan belum bicara banyak! _Aku ingin berteriak, namun semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokanku. "I-iya.."

Kau tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

_Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya yang mengajak itu Fuma. _

"Ah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara denganmu, sih.."

_Kalau begitu, ayo bicara! Aku juga—ada yang ingin kusampaikan!_

"Terima kasih, ya, aku duluan."

_Aku—_rasanya aku sudah mengulang adegan itu di kepalaku berkali-kali kemarin. Tapi tetap saja. Kata-kata yang kubayangkan akan keluar dari mulutku akhirnya tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Gerakan-gerakan yang kubayangkan akan kulakukan akhirnya tidak bisa dilakukan karena tubuhku serasa membeku.

_Ternyata memang tidak bisa_...

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu yang tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

_Fuma benar._

_Sampai kapanpun, ternyata perasaan ini tak akan pernah tersampaikan_..

.

**Too shy.. meguru kisetsu ni**

**Too say.. tameiki tsukeba**

**Ano mabushii hibi sugu yomigaeru yo**

.

Semua ini tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Ya, aku memang yakin aku akan bertemu, bertemu kembali dengan_mu_. Tapi sisanya adalah di luar pemikiranku.

Tubuhku tegang, mataku tidak bisa fokus.

"Bagaimana debutmu?"

"Eh?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. _Wajah itu—sial, jangan tatap aku seperti itu_.. "B-baik-baik saja.."

"Aku kangen, sih," kau tertawa. "Aku kangen bekerja denganmu."

_Hentikan.._

"K-kau sendiri, bagaimana?" aku membuang muka. _Aku benci tatapan mata itu.._

"Yah.. Biasa saja.."

Aku menunduk dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

_Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah menantikan hari ini?_

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak," aku menggigit bibirku, "Tidak apa-apa."

.

**Too shy.. me ga au tabi ni**

**To say.. komatta you ni**

**Sotto waratta kimi otona no kao shiteta**

.

_Dia benar-benar datang!_

Jantungku serasa berhenti.

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu? Dua? Tiga?

Tidak, tidak, rasanya tidak selama itu.

Wajahmu tidak berubah. _Ah, tapi garis wajahnya sudah sedikit berubah sih.._ Terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih...

"Wah, sudah lama, ya!" aku hampir melompat saat kau tiba-tiba duduk di sisiku. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa," aku membuang muka.

_Semuanya tidak berubah. _Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba untuk menatapmu, menghadapi senyummu, akhirnya aku selalu menyerah dan melihat ke arah lain.

_Jantungku serasa berhenti. Kau tahu? Kau tahu sudah berapa tahun kau membuatku seperti ini?_

"Seperti kembali ke masa lalu, ya..."

.

**Ichido mo fureawazu [yeah]**

**Kitto wasurenai**

**Sonna ni suki ni naru no wa**

**Kitto saigo sonna ki ga shita**

**.**

_Kalau sekarang, mungkin kau bisa ^-^ Kau masih belum melupakannya, kan?_

_-Fuma_

.

_Apanya?_

_-Kento_

_._

_Hal yang empat tahun lalu gagal kau utarkan~~_

_-Fuma_

.

_Apa siiiih?_

_-Kento_

.

_Ne, ne, ada kesempatan lagi, lho!_

_-Fuma_

.

_Kesempatan apa?_

_-Kento_

.

_Taman kota jam satu siang. Bagaimana?_

_-Fuma_

.

_Ada apa sih?_

_-Kento_

.

_Katanya hari ini ia libur dan ada waktu. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk datang ke sana ^-^_

_-Fuma_

.

_Siapa?_

_-Kento_

.

_Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ah!_

_-Fuma_

,

_Jangan bilang kalau maksudmu—_

_-Kento_

.

_Yup. Takahata Misaki-kun_

_-Fuma_

.

**Ai to yobenaide**

**Yume to shiranaide**

**Kimi wo mitsumeteta**

**Zutto, zutto, zutto, itsudemo**

.

"Melihat fotonya lagi?"

Aku hampir melompat dari kursiku.

"Kau ini, tidak bosan-bosannya, ya," Fuma menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. "Benar-benar tidak ada bosannya. Aku saja sudah berganti tiga kali—eh, mungkin empat."

_Pletak!_

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga serius!"

Fuma menarik nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, menyerah saja."

"Tidak. Suatu saat, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan bisa mengatakannya."

"Kalau kau tidak punya keberanian," Fuma menatapku, serius. "Sampai kapanpun, perasaanmu tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Tapi jangan berpikiran buruk, aku masih mendukungmu."

.

**Nanimo iwanaide**

**Nanimo shiranaide**

**Nanimo kikanaide**

**Tooku kieta kimi wa hitori de**

.

"Debut?"

_Rasanya bagai mimpi._

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Fuma menepuk bahuku pelan. "_Baik-baik saja_. Untuk sekarang, _seharusnya_ kita senang."

"_Seharusnya_," aku menatapnya. "Tapi—debut? Berlima? Tanpa Yugo dan Hokuto? Kau pikir ini _Ya-Ya-Yah_?"

"Sekalipun, _sekalipun_, kita debut sebagai B.," Fuma menatap ke luar jendela. "Apa kau tetap mau, membawa nama B. tanpa_nya_?"

_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh_.

Aku diam, menarik nafas panjang. "Sudahlah. Jangan ungkit-ungkit _dia _lagi."

.

**Too shy.. te wo nobashitara**

**To say.. kimi ga ita no ni**

**Mou kanashii hodo okubyou na boku datta**

.

Rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk. Kutatap ponselku dalam-dalam, berharap bahwa yang kulihat tidaklah nyata.

_Kalau bumi terbelah sekarang, dengan senang hati aku akan melompat ke dalamnya._

Pesan yang kau tulis—entah apapun maksudnya—membuatku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. _Apakah aku seburuk itu?_

"_Kau terlalu penuh dengan dirimu sendiri, tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendengarkan masalahku. Aku juga manusia."_

Apa aku seburuk itu? Ponsel yang tadinya kugenggam erat-erat meluncur ke lantai. Bagimu, itu mungkin kata-kata biasa. Tapi bagiku—_itu adalah pisau yang menusuk tepat di dadaku_. Apa aku adalah beban bagimu?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menutup mata.

_Aku sudah janji akan mengurangi bebanmu. Tapi, bila aku adalah beban bagimu—_

Aku membuka mataku, menentukan pilihanku.

_**Takahata Misaki**_

_**Delete Contact? **__**Yes**_

_**Are you sure? **__**Yes**_

_**Contact Deleted**_

_There's no turning back._

.

**Kotoba ni suru mae no (yeah)**

**Kimochi wo tsutaetara**

**Ima mo chigau katachi de**

**Kitto futari soba ni irareta**

**.**

Ya, atau tidak. Cepat putuskan!

Kepalaku seperti mau pecah. Setelah kau bilang "Nanti, boleh, kan, aku mengirimu _mail_ setiap hari?", rasanya aku seperti melayang, dan keyakinanku bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku meningkat.

Pesan itu sebenarnya sudah kuketik di ponselku, tinggal menekan satu tombol saja: _**send**_. Masalahnya tinggal apa aku berani untuk melakukannya, atau tidak. Aku menggigit bibir, dan akhirnya membulatkan niatku. _Now or never_.

Balasan darimu datang dengan cepat.

Aku kembali menggigit bibir. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau jawab? Jantungku seperti jungkir balik saat aku membayangkan jawabanmu, namun ternyata semua bayanganku harus musnah melihat jawabannya yang—tentu saja—di luar perkiraanku.

.

_Daisuki_

_-Kento_

_._

_Arigatou ^^_

_-Misaki_

**.**

**Ai to yobenaide**

**Yume to shiranaide**

**Kimi wo mitsumeteta**

**Zutto, zutto, zutto, doushite?**

.

"Tenang sajalah," kau tertawa. "Kita hanya pisah jalan, bukannya pisah dunia. Kita ini hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok ini." Kau tertawa lagi dan menepuk-nepuk tembok jimusho.

"Tapi—"

"Ken," kau memotong. "Aku akan kangen padamu."

_Jantung, berhenti sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, kok._

"A-aku juga," aku mencoba bersikap normal, meskipun seluruh tubuhku rasanya menegang. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengobrol lepas denganmu.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, ya," kau tersenyum.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanyaku, agak tidak rela. Tapi kau mengangguk

_Jangan pulang dulu, kumohon! _ "B-baiklah, hati-hati di jalan pulangmu."

Kau mengangguk. Saat kau membalikkan badanmu, hendak berjalan pergi, kau menengok ke belakang dan kembali tersenyum. "Nanti, boleh, kan, aku mengirimu _mail_ setiap hari?"

Kepalaku terangkat, dan aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. _Jantuuunggg! Kau ini tidak lagi marathon!_

Kau tersenyum lega dan akhirnya kembali membalikkan badanmu, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dorongan dalam diriku untuk segera berlari dan mengatakan perasaanku padamu begitu besar, namun kakiku serasa membeku. Aku ingin meneriakkan perasaanku padanya, namun semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu yang berjalan menjauh.

_Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan bisa mengatakannya. Ya, suatu saat nanti..._

**.**

**Koe mo kakenaide**

**Uso mo tsukanaide**

**Boku wo matanaide**

**Tooku kieta kimi wa hitori de**

**.**

"Haruskah?" aku menunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepalaku mendengar kepergianmu dari jimusho.

Aku mendengar suara tawamu yang lembut, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius," kau tersenyum. "Ini keputusan yang kubuat dalam waktu yang tidak singkat."

_Lalu, kau masih bisa tersenyum?_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Kau bisa debut, kau bisa bersinar, kau bisa jadi bintang tanpaku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana," kau meletakkan tanganmu di dadaku, membuat jantungku serasa ingin berhenti saking cepatnya berdetak. "Aku ada di sini, kan?"

**.**

**Uh.. like it or not, forever...**

**Like it or not, forever...**

**Like it or not**

.

"Aaaaaargh!" Fuma berguling di lantai. "Keeeeen!"

"Apa?"

"Sini, sini!"

"Ap—UWAA!"

"Kalian ini," kau berdiri di depan pintu, menatap kami dengan seolah kami adalah alien. "Kalian kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Fuma, berdiri! Kento, _ngapain _kau di situ?"

Menahan rasa malu, kami segera berdiri.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih! Entah apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak ada!"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya. "Kalau begitu, jangan tinggalkan kami~"

Wajahmu melembut dan kau tersenyum. "Tidak akan."

**.**

**I love you, I need you, I want you, ima mo**

**I miss you, kokoro**

**I love you, sono mama**

**.**

"Otsukare!" kau berteriak senang, membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. "Tiga bulan yang berat, ne~?"

Benar, tiga bulan yang kita habiskan untuk memfilmkan _Scrap Teacher_ akhirnya habis juga. Setengah tidak rela, setengah lega karena peran kami yang agak _'tidak enak'_ akhirnya berakhir juga.

"Ne, Kento," kau menatapku dan tersenyum. "Aktingmu bagus."

_Jantungku melakukan backflip berulang kali_.

"K-kau juga."

"Masa, sih?" kau menggelengkan kepalamu. "Tidak, kok. Lagipula, kau cocok sekali memakai seragam itu."

_Entah kapan aku bisa menyampaikannya—aku menyukaimu._

**.**

**Nanimo iwanaide**

**Nanimo shiranaide**

**Nanimo kikanaide**

**Tooku kieta kimi wa hitori de**

**.**

"Takahata Misaki," kau mengenalkan dirimu sendiri padaku dan Fuma.

"Kikuchi Fuma," Fuma membalas duluan. "Dia Nakajima Kento."

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan Fuma.

Kau menatap kami dan tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya kita bisa akrab, ya?"

Melihat wajahmu yang melembut, sesuatu seakan memukul hatiku.

_Benar-benar seorang malaikat.._

**.**

**Uh.. like it or not, forever...**

**Like it or not, forever...**

**Like it or not**

**.**

Ritual yang biasa dilakukan ketika seorang Junior baru masuk, tentu saja adalah dibagi ke dalam grup-grup kecil. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_Hanya Fuma yang aku kenal.._

"Ne, Fuma, semoga kita satu grup."

"Harus!" kata Fuma cepat. "Aku tidak kenal dengan yang lain!"

"Kau ini, tinggal kenalan saja, mudah, kan?"

"Aaah, bicara sih mudah. Coba lakukan sana—"

"Nakajima Kento, Kikuchi Fuma?" seorang kru tiba-tiba menarik bahu kami, menjauh dari lorong yang ramai—_bahkan sebelum kami sempat berkata apa-apa_.

Ia menarik seorang anak lain yang sebaya dengan kami, dan menghadapkannya pada kami.

"Kalian.. B., dengan orang ini," ia menepuk punggung anak tadi. Anak itu masih menunduk. "Berkenalanlah," kata kru tersebut.

Dan saat anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, jantungku serasa berhenti.

_Malaikat..._

**.**

**I love you, I need you, I want you, sayonara**

.

Aku berjalan dari taman tersebut. Berapa tahun yang sudah kita habiskan?

_Rasanya aku ingin menangis._

Berapa kali aku berpikir "suatu saat nanti, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan bisa mengatakannya?"?

_Untuk apa terus menyiksa diri?_

Aku membalikkan punggungku, sekali lagi berharap bahwa aku bisa menemukanmu.

Aku menghela nafas. _No turning back_.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku pelan. "Aku rindu padamu, kau menginginkanmu..."

Aku berjalan lebih cepat, tidak memedulikan hujan yang mulai turun.

"_Sayonara, Misaki..._"

**.**

**Niku: "APA INIIIII? KENAPA JADINYA GINIII?"**

**Chiko: "Kan based on true story, dan kita ngalaminnya gitu. Ya begitu deh~ Dan sedikit buat yang bingung, yang terakhir itu maksudnya balik ke waktu awal."**

**Niku: "Ergh.. Ragu ah, apa reader bakal ngerti alur mundur-nya kita -_-"**

**Chiko: "Ehh.. mungkin.. entah deh -_-"**

**Niku: "Dan buat yang udah baca, arigatou ne ^^"**

**Chiko: "Dan jangan lupa review~"**


End file.
